


In the Sunrise

by saekhwa



Series: This Bright Array [1]
Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/saekhwa
Summary: After a long shift, Nacht's not expecting to see Graves, lookin' sweet as can be, in his bed.





	In the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Poetry Fiction's July prompts challenge](http://poetry-fiction-challenge.tumblr.com/tagged/july-mini-prompts):
> 
>  _"Where is nirvana?_  
>  _Nirvana is here, nine times out of ten."_ — Hồ Xuân Hương

Day's been a long one, and Nacht's ready to get naked, take a long shower, and finally get some sleep, hopin' for at least a solid six hours before he's gotta get his ass up and do something productive. 'Cept when he gets the door open, Graves is laid out on his bed, pillows out of sight, his hair a halo around him. He's got one arm stretched out so his hand dangles off the bed, the other restin' on top of his bare, pale stomach. _In repose_ , Graves'd call it. Nacht's just gonna say it's the prettiest damn sight he's seen all day. 

He shuts the door, grinnin' when Graves opens one eye, and crosses the room in five easy strides. 

"You stay up just for me?" he asks, trailin' his fingers through Graves' hair, givin' a small tug 'cause he likes it and he likes it when Graves' mouth falls open in a silent gasp when he arches into it. Makes Nacht wanna bite bruises up the line of his throat. Mark him all up. 

Graves raises his hand, all elegant and slow, and grabs Nacht's shirt, but Nacht resists the pull and bends at his own pace. 

Tease that he is, Graves skips Nacht's mouth to whisper in his ear, "What do you think, my dear?"

Straight out of a vampire novel. Nacht laughs, the feel of it rumblin' in his chest as he takes that kiss Graves tried to deny him earlier. 

Graves opens right up, and Nacht licks into his mouth, falling over him and straddling his hips. He grinds down 'cause Graves' love for tight pants means he can't hide a damn thing. Moans so pretty, too, when Nacht bites his bottom lip. But like always, Graves tries to slow everything down, keepin' his hands above Nacht's waist, drawin' back as much as he can to trail quick, soft kisses up Nacht's jaw. 

If he wants slow, most Nacht's willin' to do is draw back and tell him, "Gonna take a shower."

Eyes damn near slits, his smile all come-hither, Graves stretches his arms over his head. "I eagerly await your return."

Leaves Nacht hungry for him. Nacht wishes Graves was more into shower sex, but after the one time they'd tried it, he'd sworn it off. Somethin' about drownin' and/or concussions and a long-winded story of how dangerous it was, but if the danger part was true, Graves wouldn't be with Nacht. 

Makes Nacht grin thinkin' about it, and in his excitement, he's a little bit rough when he shoves two fingers down Graves' pants, hookin' 'em just under the waist and givin' a sharp tug. "These better be off when I get out." He uses his left hand to cup the firm bulge in Graves' pants. Graves bites his bottom lip, but Nacht's not gonna be denied the moan he was aimin' for, so he grinds the heel of his palm down 'til he gets it. "Don't wanna wrestle 'em off you."

Graves gasps again but nods like the good, pretty little boy that he is, and Nacht kisses him one more time before lettin' him go. He strips out of his clothes 'cause one of 'em deserves a little bit of a show, and he wants Graves to see how much he wants this, them, all tangled up in each other. 

It's why he's quick about his shower. For one, he ain't got Graves' kink for slow, and for two, he's too damn horny to wait a second longer than he has to. 

He dries off the bare minimum needed so he won't have to deal with a soaked carpet, and the sight of Graves sprawled naked on the bed, cock half-hard as he idly plays with his nipple rings, doesn't give Nacht incentive to waste the time. 

Nacht's over Graves in seconds, taking Graves' mouth in a hungry kiss, swallowin' every gasp and moan Graves gives him as he grabs hold of Graves' cock. Graves bucks, hands tight around Nacht's arms, and when he turns his head away, tryin' to smother another groan against his own arm, Nacht drops his head to Graves' nipple, suckin' it, ring and all, into his mouth. Graves' cock twitches in his fist, fattenin' right up, and Nacht rumbles his own pleasure as he shifts to get Graves' other nipple in his mouth. 

"Na—Nacht." It's damn near a whine. 

Also doesn't sound like Graves knows what he wants yet, but Nacht does. 

Giving Graves' cock one last squeeze, he slides off the bed to reach for the strip of condoms he keeps under there and rips one loose, droppin' the rest near the head of the bed so it's in easy reach. Graves teases himself, tuggin' on his own nipples, as he watches Nacht roll on the rubber. Nacht can't get it on fast enough as he sets a knee on the bed and sinks a hand into Graves' hair, nudging Graves' lips with his dick. 

"Nice and slow," he says. 

Graves' Adam's apple bobs when he swallows, but he gets himself situated, scootin' closer. He curls one hand around Nacht's hip and gets the other around Nacht's cock. Nacht laughs at the tentative lick Graves gives to the head of it. 

"Not that slow," he says, and rolls his hips, almost gettin' himself into Graves' mouth, but Graves pulls back, eyes narrowed.

"I know how you like it."

'Cause Nacht spoils him. "C'mon. Open up."

Nacht can't tell whether Graves mutters crude or rude. Doesn't much matter when he finally wraps those lips around his cock, takin' Nacht nice and slow like Nacht told him to. It's good — really good — and Nacht doesn't hide his groan. Fuck the neighbors. He'll bring down the walls so long as Graves doesn't stop. 

"Fuck," he breathes, and sweeps back Graves' hair, twistin' it around his fist. "Just look at ya."

Graves has got his eyes shut tight, and one of these days, Nacht's gonna bring in a mirror and make him keep 'em open so he can see how damn _pretty_ he is like this. Just leaves Nacht drinkin' in the sight, knee goin' weak when Graves sucks him. Makes Nacht rethink the 'nice and slow.' 'Specially when Graves takes every inch of him. 

It feels so damn good that Nacht shuts his eyes. Just for a second. Just to feel all that pleasure tightenin' every muscle he's got. He opens his eyes when he feels Graves slide back and can't help but roll his hips to chase after the warmth of Graves' mouth. Graves moans, openin' wider, and Nacht grins as he thrusts again. 

"There we go," he murmurs, pettin' the back of Graves' head. "You want more, don't ya?"

Graves squirms. He always gets embarrassed when Nacht gets to talkin', but then he lets go of Nacht's cock and opens his eyes and _dammit_. It's exactly what Nacht was hopin' for. 

"Gimme some room." He tugs on Graves' hair 'til he moves back, so he can get both his knees on the bed. Means that Graves has gotta shift into a better position, too, on his hands and knees, and Nacht swears, on his next day off, he's gonna spend all night makin' a mess of Graves. He kisses Graves, hard and rough, and when he straightens, he taps Graves' mouth with his dick. "Open up. Nice and wide. There we go."

He goes slow to give 'em both a chance to adjust themselves — Nacht settlin' on his haunches while Graves stretches out on his stomach. When they're straightened out, Nacht fixes Graves with a look, Graves gives a small nod, and it's all Nacht needs to thrust. He still stops, starin' hard at Graves, but Graves tightens his hands on Nacht's thighs. With a grin, Nacht gives 'em both what they want. He fucks Graves' mouth with long, steady strokes, swipin' his thumb through the drool that gathers at the corner of Graves' lips. 

A few tears slip free despite how tightly shut Graves keeps his eyes. And his mouth, stretched wide around Nacht, is so damn red that it makes Nacht's breath catch. Nacht tangles his fingers in Graves' hair and fucks him faster, sucking in a breath that damn near makes him choke when Graves times it just right, waitin' when Nacht's only got the head of his cock in Graves' mouth to suck hard enough that Nacht slams all the way in. 

He shudders, comin' on a strangled groan that's sure to piss off his neighbors. His ears ring as he slumps over Graves, cock slippin' free from Graves' mouth. Graves pushes him off, coughing, hand shaking as he wipes at his chin, but Nacht grabs that hand and tugs him into a kiss, lickin' straight into Graves' mouth so he can suck on Graves' tongue, gettin' himself hot again with the fantasy of Graves swallowing his come and Nacht kissin' him just like this. 

With a grin, Nacht gets a hand around Graves' cock and bites his throat hard enough that Graves jerks, givin' up a pretty, broken sound that makes Nacht's cock twitch. "Now it's your turn."

Graves nods, but he's bitin' his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. 

"Tell me what you want," Nacht says, encouraging Graves with a squeeze to his dick that makes him arch up, exposing his throat for Nacht's teeth. 

"You _know_ ," Graves gasps. 

One of these days, Nacht's gonna hold out 'til Graves says it — all the things he wants Nacht to do to him. No pretty words to hide behind, just the raw weight of fuckin' and beggin', sweaty and hard. 

Nacht grabs a second condom and flips Graves onto his back, settlin' between his legs. He takes a moment to admire the flushed red head of Graves' cock, lickin' his lips. Graves lays an arm over his eyes, and Nacht laughs at how easily he's embarrassed by the smallest things. 

He doesn't make Graves wait, though, takin' him straight down to the root the second he's got the condom on. The way Graves whines, tryin' to choke it down, makes it all the more satisfying, and Nacht does it again, hungry and eager to make Graves lose all that composure. 

Doesn't take long when Nacht doesn't let up, doesn't give Graves one chance to breathe, especially when Nacht plays with Graves' balls, tuggin' at the same time that Graves arches. Graves still manages to choke off his moan, hand pressed to his mouth to stifle it as Nacht sucks him through his orgasm, past his sensitivity. Graves squirms, tryin' to get himself free, but Nacht's enough of a bastard to drag him right back so he can suck Graves cock 'til it softens and he's shakin', pantin'. 

"Nacht, Nacht, please. I c-ca- _can't_."

Only then does Nacht let him go, pullin' off with a wet, dirty pop and the smuggest grin he can muster. He crawls over Graves, who still looks dazed, cheeks and mouth damn near the same shade of red. 

"Stay the night." Nacht grimaces. "Mornin'. Whatever. Stay."

Graves slides his arms around Nacht's neck and answers with a lazy nod, wearin' a loose smile that only happens after he's come. 

Nacht kisses him again, nice and slow now that they've taken the edge off. When he feels the long day start to catch up with him, he tosses the dirty rubbers in the trash and wipes 'em both clean with the same towel he'd used to dry off. 

Bed's small, but they settle, gettin' comfortable with Nacht's head on Graves' chest, arm wrapped loose around Graves' waist and Graves' arm under his neck. 

"Sweet dreams," Graves teases, and maybe there's a little magic in those words, 'cause Nacht has the sweetest dreams of the two of 'em, wrapped up just like this in each other's arms.


End file.
